Chosen Steps
by Orchida
Summary: It's not perfect, it's not the way he expected, but he'll take it all the same. SxK.


Based upon a cut scene in KH2, and then an idea that just allowed itself to change from cuteness into the pure dribbling goop that is written below. In a sense I suppose it could be spoilers, a minute, tiny one, though it tells nothing of the story, so you can just take it as an SxK ficlet.

Don't own.

* * *

**Chosen Steps**

He's not even sure how this started or even how they had transcended beyond that and into this position, his arms hanging loosely around her waist and her own pressing comfortably into his shoulders. His feet moving careful circles around her own - trying so hard not to step upon - to a sequence of music that he can't even hear.

He's aware that it's his own doing, that somewhere in-between falling asleep and Kairi trying to keep him awake, he let slip with an important memory, a precious daydream that was never meant to have left the sanctuary of his own mind. He thinks that his voice had been acting of its own accord, because he's pretty certain that he had had no idea what was being allowed to pop out of his mouth unbidden.

It had only been when their conversation, or, for Sora, the sound of Kairi's voice asking questions, came to an abrupt end that his brain had been given the minute it needed to catch up with his mouth.

"Oh-" One second, "…no." It was an unintelligent sentence, not even a sentence really, but it's the first thing that had come to his mind, and his mouth had deigned, ever so predictably, to rush out with.

By then he was wide-awake, alarmingly so, and desperately wishing he really had fallen asleep.

In the aftermath of deathly silence he had tried closing his eyes, scrunching them tightly and counting to three, as if he had the power, or could will the ability to turn back time to his fingertips. Of course, it hadn't worked and as he sat there in the dimming light, eyes still closed tightly, wishing, he could already feel her eyes on him and the redness of his cheeks burn bright into his skin, glowing.

"I-I mean-" It was as much as he could get out before his mind had turned blank, failing him and leaving him flapping like an idiot, such a big, flailing dope that wanted the sand to swallow him up right there.

Kairi hadn't seemed to mind though, giggling at his speechlessness and a shadow of blushes tainting her own cheeks in response.

He hadn't expected her hand to move to land in front of his face, he had even winced, expecting the hand to continue its flying journey and whack him smartly across the head, as if it could confirm with a playful slap just how silly his daydream had been. Yet after a second and no pain he had lifted his eyes to meet Kairi's, catching sight of the smile that budded onto her lips as she spoke. "Take it, silly."

He had felt a myriad of words just on the edge of his mouth, a playful joke bubbling up to defuse the situation, play light of the tense air that, to Sora, had seemed to spark with anticipation. So in a move to stop that he had moved his hand onto hers, allowing his fingers to curl softly around Kairi's and successfully close his mouth once and for all. Granted, he had stopped breathing, but at least he was no longer able to speak.

Helping each other to their feet and somehow managing to keep hold of the others hand; the two had stood staring at each other awkwardly. With a tremendous amount of effort, Sora had moved first, taking in a much needed deep breath and allowing it to flow out it in one great whoosh of air.

"Alright…" He had placed his right foot a step in front of the other, tucking his left, free arm behind his back and pushing the top half of his body forward in what was an attempt to be a courteous bow. Kairi had seemed taken aback by the gesture, an unsure, lost look coming to her face as she waited for Sora to come back up to her eye level.

Seeing the confused turn of her face, Sora had rushed to explain, "I- the beast-" Oh God, he'd messed it up. Thankfully, Kairi had shaken her head, stopping the explanation and displaying her own imitation of a return curtsey.

"That okay?" She had lifted her head shyly and the best that Sora had been able to come back with was a dumb nod.

A second of silence had taken place until Kairi had taken charge, gathering his hands into her own, placing them around her waist, satisfied that they would stay put, and moving her own to wind around his shoulders, whispering to him encouragingly, her breath tingling his cheek. "Now you have to lead."

Therefore, he had moved, trying his best to remember some sort of dancing pattern and wincing as his foot skimmed her own. He could fight gracefully and avoid any obstacles in his path without thinking, but when it came to holding Kairi and turning in a simple circle, Sora's feet seemed to stumble and lose all delicacy.

It had been a slow start, one step, pause, relax, next step, pause, until they had settled into a halting sequence, Sora studying his feet as he tried to keep them off her own. It had been that way for the past few minutes now and he still couldn't quite believe that it was happening. The beach was silent, their own private dance floor and Sora was eternally thankful that none of his friends, Riku in particular, where gathered nearby to watch. Sora the romantic wasn't particularly smooth.

"Sora?" He looked up, gathering from the way that Kairi was looking at him expectantly that she would prefer it if he wasn't watching their feet.

He laughed nervously, pulling himself away from the track of their feet and praying that he wouldn't mess it up. He could do this; he just had to- Kairi hissed as his foot landed on her own. Sora winced, "Sorry."

In response, Kairi shook her head, taking a step closer to him and allowing her head to rest on his chest. Successfully making Sora forget all about the placement of his feet as he worried over the fact that she'd be able to hear how rapid his heart was now beating. So fast that Sora was surprised he hadn't collapsed.

Content and oblivious, Kairi sighed. "Is this how you imagined it?"

In all truth, Sora's daydream had been nothing of the sort, more of a childish fantasy as the two of them had twirled and laughed together. In his head their dance had been filled with none of the stumbles or awkward silences that had occurred this night, but then daydreams in his mind always did tend to be a little simpler.

"Sora?"

The sky was beginning to line with stars and a faint patter of rain began to fall, soaking into their clothes and skin, instinctively Kairi huddled closer, Sora's grip around her tightening, but neither suggesting that they stop. The sea was beginning to lick at their heels, foam and sand brushing at their ankles as they continued their simple dance together, the movement flowing now that neither of the two was worrying over their steps. Aware Kairi was still awaiting an answer, Sora sighed, brushing his head towards her own and smiling. "I think its better."

**End.**

* * *

The only way I can apologise for this is by saying I've been watching far too much cutesy anime lately. Let me know what you think… 


End file.
